Juggling and other games of manual dexterity have been popular diversions among fun loving persons. Juggling sticks that have a central rod are known. A secondary hand-held stick is used to upwardly strike the juggling stick. The goal of the game is to keep the stick in the air by striking it with the secondary stick. In order to enhance the ease of promoting continued play inwardly bent hooks on the central rod have been utilized as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,039 and inwardly cambered end-caps as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,659.
The play using such a juggling stick having cambers or hooks only at the distal ends of the juggling stick is difficult to continue and therefore frustrating for the player. For example, if the juggling stick is falling without rotation at a canted angle going down from left to right and the secondary stick were to hit the juggling stick near the upper left hand end, the secondary stick would easily catch the hook or inwardly cambered end-cap to allow the player to easily toss the juggling stick upward to keep the game in play. On the other hand, should the player strike the same falling stick near the right hand end, in order to make a play, he must either allow the juggling stick to slide across the secondary stick to the upper end in order to catch the upper left hand end of the juggling stick, an extremely difficult play, or allow the upper left hand end to fall below the right hand end held in place by the secondary stick in order to make a play. By allowing the upper left hand end to fall below the right hand end in order to capture the inwardly cambered end-cap of the right hand end, extreme rotational velocity is imparted to the juggling stick making subsequent play extremely difficult. Thus, an improved juggling stick is needed to make play easier and more fun.